


November is like the Thursday of the year

by Cinnamon_Anemone



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2019-2020) [4]
Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bake Sale, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Reconciliation, Drabble, Endgame Fix-It, Ficlet, Fix-It, Flash Fic, Gen, Microfic, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a cranberry-stealing whore, Thanksgiving, The Bots, Tony Stark makes bad life choices, Tony Stark's terrible fashion choices, Tony Stark-centric, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Anemone/pseuds/Cinnamon_Anemone
Summary: Mini-fic fills for the Tony Stark Flash Bingo 2019 (November round)! I was gonna pass on the Flash Bingos, but I saw everybody getting so excited about them and I had to get in on the fun. So here I am, sneaking in at the last minute with some super-quick little ficlets. Some of these are November/Thanksgiving-themed, some aren't; some are MCU-verse, some are Universe Unspecified, and I snuck an Armored Adventures drabble in here too. It's a real grab bag, so... enjoy the surprises? :)Prompts (Card 1):Red — Steve Rogers — Wedding — Baked Goods — Log Cabin
Relationships: Gene Khan & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2019-2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	1. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble fill for the RED bingo prompt.

“Tony.”  
  
  
“Yes, Honeybear?”  
  
  
“Why is it _green?_ ”  
  
  
“Green and _red._ Mostly still red. All I did was change the gold panels to something a little more… festive.”  
  
  
Rhodey puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder and says, very earnestly, “Tony. It’s fucking hideous.”  
  
  
“It’s _festive,_ ” Tony repeats.  
  
  
“It’s _November_.”  
  
  
“Well, Thanksgiving is a shitty holiday, and most of the armor is already red. The opportunity was right there!”  
  
  
“Tony, I say this as your best friend, and with all the love in the world: if you go outside in that, I’m quitting the Avengers."  
  
  
Tony sighs. “Fine. No green. You grinch.”


	2. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble fill for the STEVE ROGERS bingo prompt.

“STEVE ROGERS!”  
  
  
Steve freezes like a rabbit with his spoon halfway to his mouth.  
  
  
“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” Tony yells from the kitchen again. “Did you take my cranberry sauce? Did you, Captain America, _steal_ the tupperware _clearly_ labeled ‘Tony Stark’ and eat the last of Roberta Rhodes’ legendary Thanksgiving cranberry sauce?!”  
  
  
Steve pales, and starts calculating escape routes.   
  
  
“You brought this on yourself,” Clint says, eyes twinkling with merciless glee. “It _was_ clearly labeled.”   
  
  
“I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR STAR-SPANGLED ASS!”   
  
  
Steve hears the irate engineer stomping down the hall, and the noble, courageous Captain America— runs like hell. 


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash fic fill for the WEDDING bingo prompt.

“If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

DUM-E _beep_ s resentfully.

“If anyone _other_ than the disaster on wheels who ran over the bouquet and lost his flower girl privileges objects to this union,” Tony corrects, “speak now or forever hold your peace.” He glares at the bot through the teddy-bear-sized veil perched on his head, and Morgan giggles. DUM-E spins his gripping claw and retreats to his charging station to sulk.

“Can I object on the basis that it’s time for dinner and your pot pies are going to get cold?” Pepper is watching them from the top of the stairs, wearing a small, amused smile.

“Pep, you’re disrupting a very solemn and joyous occasion. Mostly joyous, because weddings are joyous, you know. Usually. One would hope. But it’s a serious ceremony and, also, important. Super important. Are we supposed to interrupt that for pie? Are you going to let DOLT and BOLT continue to live in sin?” Tony places a hand over his chest and looks scandalized.

“They’re ‘living in sin’? The robots?” Pepper crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow, but there’s still a smile hiding in the purse of her lips. “And what kind of ‘sinning’ are your bots getting up to down here, exactly?”

“Catching things on fire,” Morgan contributes. Tony scrambles to clap his hand over her mouth and shush her, which only makes her giggle harder.

“Oh, fire, of course.” Pepper gives Tony a Look. “I’m not sure I see how a wedding is going to improve that. And isn’t the veil supposed to be on the bride, not the officiant?”

With his hand still over his daughter’s mouth to prevent her from releasing further incriminating evidence, Tony shrugs. “It wouldn’t stay on BOLT’s casing, and kept getting tangled in DOLT’s wheels. They can both wear bowties, it’s the twenty-first century.”

“I want pie, Daddy!” Morgan pipes up, effortlessly squiggling out of her father’s grasp.

“You want _pie_?” Tony repeats, looking betrayed. “This whole thing was your idea, chicken nugget. And now you’re ditching me?”

“Yep!” Morgan chirps.

Tony sighs dramatically. “I’ve been outplayed. Mom has a bribe. That’s cheating, Pep, for the record. Fine. Let’s go, my treacherous offspring. Pie it is.” He stands and makes a perfunctory, vaguely ceremonial gesture in the direction of the two tiny helper bots. “Okay, abbreviated version, DOLT and BOLT, I now pronounce you bot and bot. Go forth, be fruitful, multiply – I take that back, don’t multiply, we don’t need a repeat of last week. Stay out of the spare parts bins or I’ll make you give back your bowties.” The two bots, who do not have complex enough programming to have understood a word of that, beep excitedly and zoom away with their new accessories.

“Right. Dinner time.” Tony removes his miniature veil and clips it to one of DUM-E’s support struts. The sulking bot doesn’t acknowledge Tony, but he perks up enough to turn his camera and admire the addition. “Up we go, Little Miss.” Tony swoops Morgan up in his arms, eliciting a shriek of delight, and father, mother, and daughter all head upstairs for dinner.


	4. Baked Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble fill for the BAKED GOODS bingo prompt.
> 
> A wild ARMORED ADVENTURES ficlet appeared!

Gene looks up from his book as Tony approaches. And then raises his eyebrows as Tony piles at least a dozen tupperware containers on the table between them before sitting down.  
  
  
“Hey, Gene!”  
  
  
“Stark.” Gene peers at him through the stacks of… cookies? “What the hell.”  
  
  
Tony beams. “I bought out the Theater Department bake sale."  
  
  
_“Why?”_  
  
  
Tony doesn’t answer, but his expression says _‘what kind of question is that?’_  
  
  
Gene glances at the two empty chairs saved for Potts and Rhodes. _“_ How are four of us supposed to eat all of that?”  
  
  
“Four?” Tony smirks. “Who said I’m sharing?”


	5. Log Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash fic fill for the LOG CABIN bingo prompt.
> 
> A little post-Endgame Fix-It where Tony lives and he and Bucky both get the closure they deserve.

“Didn’t figure you for a log cabin kind of guy.”

“Didn’t figure you for a dinner party kind of guy.” Tony doesn’t open his eyes, and doesn’t move from his very comfortable position on his very comfortable chaise lounge patio chair. He’d pegged Barnes’ arrival the minute he heard the distinctive rumble of a Triumph roadster coming up the drive. And to Barnes’ credit, he hadn’t tried to disguise his approach. The leaves crunching under his footsteps had certainly been intentional. 

“Hoping I wouldn’t show?” The words really ought to sound snide, but Barnes just sounds tired. 

“You got an invitation, didn’t you? _Mi casa es su casa_ , my logs are your logs, don’t read too much into it. You might have heard, I gave up the whole ‘enmity and vengeance’ thing. Turns out I hate it, and it was distracting me from much more important things. Also, it was giving me heartburn. So, never fear: passive-aggressive holiday invitations are off my docket. Not my style, anyway. We’re good, Frosted Flakes.”

Barnes is silent for a while, and Tony goes back to enjoying the unseasonably warm November afternoon. The breeze coming off the lake is chilly, but Tony is still quite cozy bundled up under the chunky knit blanket he’d liberated from the living room.

“Thank you.”

Tony opens his eyes just enough to squint at Barnes. He looks good. Fit, healthy. Cut his hair, trimmed that awful scruffy beard, really leaned into the dark-leather-and-skinny-jeans style. He’s lost some muscle mass since the last time Tony saw him up close and personal, but last time Tony saw him up close and personal he’d been trying to punch holes in the armor, so Tony can’t say he’s all that upset about the change. Tony snorts. “Don’t thank me, I didn’t have anything to do with the festivities. The Kitchen Gestapo kicked me out hours ago. Why do you think I’m out here? My Thanksgiving duties are ‘not giving everyone food poisoning.’”

“I don’t mean the food, Stark.” Barnes gets a pinched look on his face, like he’s trying really hard not to roll his eyes, and Tony smirks. Barnes sighs and mutters, “Doesn’t mean you’re not still a pain in the ass.” 

“Would you have me any other way, Bucky Bear?” Tony croons, which _does_ make Barnes roll his eyes. 

The former assassin is saved from having to come up with a retort to that when their resident space raccoon leans out a window and shouts, “Hey! Earth to the Earthlings! Soup’s up, get your butts inside before one of these other superpowered freaks eats your stuff!”

Tony shrugs off his blanket and stretches. “That’s our cue, Winter Wonderland. Put on your happy face. Not that one; you look like a nightclub bouncer with a toothache. Did Shuri forget to restore your memories of how to smile?”

“My Ma did always warn me my face would get stuck,” Barnes deadpans, and holds out a hand to help Tony up. 

Tony surprises himself by laughing. He takes the offered hand. 

Nanomesh meets skin, and Tony reflects, not for the first time, on the irony of that shared experience. 

He winces a little as Barnes pulls him to his feet. As smug as Tony is about having the most advanced prosthetic on the planet, the side of his body that had borne the energy of the Infinity Gauntlet is never going to be quite the same again. But, hey, no complaints. He’s alive to watch his daughter grow up. To celebrate holidays with a mob of heroic assholes who he is, regrettably, quite fond of. To get on the Winter Soldier’s nerves. 

Well worth the price of admission, all things considered.

“You good?” Barnes asks, seeing Tony’s grimace. 

“Always the gentleman, huh?” Tony gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and neither of them flinches. “Never better, Barnes. Let’s go. I want a drumstick before Thor gets them all.”

Barnes nods, but doesn't move. He looks at the cabin with an expression that Tony suspects might be apprehension. 

“Come on, Buck Rogers, I know it seems too rustic for your futuristic lifestyle, but I promise, it has all the latest digital and technological amenities. The architecture is purely an aesthetic choice.”

They both know that’s not what’s holding Barnes back, but the soldier snorts in amusement and starts forward anyway. “Yeah, can’t see you ever giving up your gadgets, Stark.” 

“I take back what I said about you being a gentleman. ‘ _Gadgets_ ’? Rude, that’s what that is. And here I was, thinking we’d have a cyborg solidarity thing going on.”

“Does ‘cyborg solidarity’ mean you’ll stop calling me Terminator and Robocop?”

“Not a chance.”

“Great.” 

“Okay, fine, you don’t have to be in the cyborg club. Me and the Blue Meanie made shirts and membership pins, but...” Tony sighs melodramatically. “Not your scene, I get it. I get it, it’s fine.”

And, wonder of wonders, is that a _smile_ tugging at the corners of Barnes’ lips? “Well damn, Stark. You should’ve led with the free pins.”

Tony laughs again. “That’s the spirit, Soldier Boy.” 

Warm light spills out of the cabin’s windows, along with the sounds of laughter and conversation, and the smell of freshly-served food. With the sun setting over the lake behind them, Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark walk together, side by side, metal arm to metal arm, towards the house. 


End file.
